The Land Before Time XV: Journey Beyond Time
''The Land Before Time XV: Journey Beyond Time ''is a direct-to-video animated feature and the fifteenth film in The Land Before Time series. Summary Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby discovers a forbidden cave which sends them to the present day where they meet some new friends like modern counterparts of themselves and some modern animals all while trying to find their way back home. Synopsis It begins in the Great Valley with Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck remembering the day their daughter died, Littlefoot is also heartbroken remembering the day as well, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby try to cheer him up, but did little good. Mr. Threehorn then tells the young ones about Crystal Tooth Cavern, and warns them that if they ever enter the Cavern they will never be seen again. That night, Chomper in the Secret Caverns trying to get a drink from the underground river stumbled on the Crystal Tooth Cavern, he sees that it's a Sharptooth shaped rock with Crystals protrudes from inside the mouth. Ruby leaves the caves and wakes up Littlefoot, along with the others to find Chomper. As they travel through the caves, Ruby spots the Crystal Tooth Cavern entrance. Cera went in first, the others followed and go through a mystic portal. (More coming soon) Characters Main Characters *'Littlefoot' - A young long-neck (Apatosaurus) who is the leader of his gang *'Ashton "Ash" Skah' - A 10-year old Native American boy and Littlefoot's modern day counterpart. *'Cera '- A tomboyish three-horn (Triceratops) *'Sarah Hinton' - A tomboyish 10-year old girl and Cera's modern day counterpart. *'Ducky '- A swimmer (Saurolophus) *'Jessica Kozakura' - An 8-year old Japanese-American girl and Ducky's modern day counterpart. *'Petrie '- A timid flyer (Pteranodon) *'Oscar Walters '- An African-American timid 8-year old boy and Petrie's modern day counterpart. *'Spike '- An often hungry spiketail (Stegosaurus) *'Po' - Jessica's pet American Bulldog and Spike's modern day counterpart. *'Chomper '- A harmless and friendly sharptooth (T-rex) *'Erik Trask' - A 5-year old boy and Chomper's modern day counterpart. *'Ruby' - A fast runner (Oviraptor) *'Ele Moi - A 13-year old Polynesian-American girl and Ruby's modern day counterpart. Supporting Characters * Antagonists *'Evelynn Corvus' - **'Sam and Louie' - A duo of burglars who work for Evelynn Corvus. Sam is short and fat and Louie is tall skinny. *'Claws' - A vicious giant American black bear and one of the main antagonists of the film. Other Characters *'Grandma' and Grandpa Longneck - Littlefoot's grandparents *'Topsy' - Cera's father *'Mama Flyer '- Petrie's mother. *'Mama Swimmer' - Ducky's mother and Spike's adopted mother Voice Actors *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Auli'i Cravalho as 'Ele Moi *Charlize Theron as Evelynn Corvus *Clancy Brown - Topsy *Dee Bradley Baker - Po *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Fred Tatasciore as Claws *Gary Anthony Williams as Sam *Issac Brown as Chomper *Jade Pettyjohn as Sarah Hinton *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Jim Cummings - Grandpa Longneck *Max Charles as Ashton "Ash" Skah *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Tom Kenny as Louie *Tress MacNeille - Mama Flyer, Mama Swimmer *ViviAnn Yee as Jessica Kozakura Production TBA Reception TBA Music/Songs TBA Trivia TBA Goofs TBA Quotes TBA Gallery Mor'du.png|Claws Poll Do you like The Land Before Time XV: Journey Beyond Time? Yes No Maybe Category:Animation Category:Dinosaurs Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:G-Rated films Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:LegerPrime's Ideas Category:Science fiction Category:The Land Before Time Category:Time Travel Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Pictures animated films